<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Ultimate Hack Is To Remember To Use The Forgot Password Option by yatagarasu (leelhiette)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030516">The Ultimate Hack Is To Remember To Use The Forgot Password Option</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/leelhiette/pseuds/yatagarasu'>yatagarasu (leelhiette)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gintama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Basically everyone just fangirling/fanboying, Edo got a lot of time in their hands, Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Outsiders POV mostly, Post-Canon, Rumors, Social Media, just for fun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:14:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/leelhiette/pseuds/yatagarasu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Be updated with the latest trends through <strong><em>EDO Plus</em></strong>:</p><blockquote>
  <p>#1 Edo's Hottest Celebrity Couples – <em>The Who?</em><br/><br/>#2 Rising Stars of the Industry – <em>Origins</em><br/><br/>#3 What's new and cool? – <em>Newsflash in Doses</em><br/></p>
</blockquote>(Or one of Edo's trashy magazines suddenly becomes famous.)
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>286</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Ultimate Hack Is To Remember To Use The Forgot Password Option</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_in_SIN/gifts">Writing_in_SIN</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm so sorry for not replying in our chats WIS. But I just had to make this after that magazine segment HC we had going on. I know there's not a lot of romance here but I still hope you enjoy it. XD</p><p>I just wanted to try a Social Media AU, especially inspired by Zurump's tweets and instagram posts xD</p><p>DISCLAIMER: None of the usernames here are based on RL usernames. If I copied someone else's, please note that it's all pure coincidence, okay?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="big">
      <em>Edo's Hottest Celebrity Couples</em>
    </span>
  </strong>
  <em><br/>
</em>
  <em>
    <span class="small">The most unexpected are always the hottest</span><br/>
<span class="small">by </span>
  </em>
  <span class="small">Miura Kaede </span>
  <em>
    <span class="small">19th March of</span>
  </em>
  <em> <span class="small">XXXX</span></em>
</p><p>There are three types of people when they hear about a new couple:</p><p>Those who are already in a relationship, they either share in the spirit of love or simply don't care.<br/>
Those who are still single, we always keep a lookout for the people we've been keeping an eye on to see if one of these days, we'll see their names together with another person's. Either we ship it or we cry.<br/>
Or, sadly, those who are bitter against reality, they all shut down any signs of others achieving that milestone of happiness.</p><p>Which of these three are you?</p><p>For the sake of this headline, we're going to be focusing on the second type.</p><p>Because a lot of people would be heartbroken by the news that one of the well-known and most wanted bachelors in Edo <em>is now officially off the market</em>.</p><p>Did that make you cry right now? No? Then, the next bit definitely would.</p><p>This man was voted in Edo's <em><span class="u">Top 10 Prime Husband Material</span></em> by Jinzen Times after having moved up in the past five years. He's also always been a contender for the top spot in <em><span class="u">Top 100 Hottest Men Alive</span></em> by Hotarizashi Columns. Reappearing after two years of inactivity from him, he is still voted as one of Edo's <em><span class="u">Greatest Heartthrobs of the Decade</span></em>. If several someone finally pinged in your radar, then let's be a bit more specific.</p><p>While not really a celebrity himself, he's been considered as the face of Edo's famed Shinsengumi ever since its formation. He also appeared in several types of medias as a spokesperson of the organization, often always involved in ongoing investigations or live broadcasts. Most of the criminals even back before they disbanded referred to him as the Demon Vice-Commander, something that hadn't changed even after Shinsengumi's reformation.</p><p>Finally ring a bell?</p><p>Because if your answer is <strong><span class="big">Hijikata Toshirou</span></strong>, then you're definitely right.</p><p>As of yesterday, this slab of handsomeness is already taken.</p><p>There had been speculations at first about the nature of his relationship with this person after that joint operation of suppressing the remnants of the Seibouist a month ago. People had been taking notice of them ever since both people had displayed spectacular leadership skills and fighting prowess that had been captured in the news. It was no surprise that the public are keeping an eye on their budding partnership.</p><p>From that alone, a lot of you can already guess who his lover is.</p><p>Yes, you are absolutely correct.</p><p>It's none other than the leader of Yoshiwara's Hyakka, the famed Courtesan of Death, <strong><span class="big">Tsukuyo</span></strong>-san. You think we're lying? Then see for yourselves below.</p>
<h4>[/img.]</h4><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="small"><strong>fanna </strong>@mikiyostan</span><br/>
Ok? Who else read that trashy magazine? I know I did. #EdoPlus lies or truth???<br/>
<span class="small">899 replies | 19.k retweets | 40.k likes</span></p><p><span class="small"><strong>all men are equal </strong>@mushu10231</span><br/>
<span class="small">replying to@mikiyostan</span><br/>
Sure, they look good together but isn't that article just overreaching?? It could just be the angle of the picture but I don't think they're really kissing?? Besides, #EdoPlus is trash<br/>
<span class="small">8 replies | 209 retweets | 691 likes</span></p><p><span class="small"><strong>riku-kun &lt;3 </strong>@otsuforevahhhhh</span><br/>
<span class="small">replying to@mikiyostan</span><br/>
They're not even idols! Why are people going crazy over this?<br/>
If you haven't been enlightened yet, then listen to this godly voice:<br/>
<span class="u">https://youtu.be/W6oNJsfMtis</span><br/>
<span class="small">91 replies | 432 retweets | 1.5k likes</span></p><p><span class="small"><strong>monja is life ( </strong><strong>๑</strong><strong>‾̀◡‾́)σ » </strong>@istanqueens</span><br/>
<span class="small">replying to@otsuforevahhhhh</span><br/>
We don't need otaku trash here. I hate carefree people like you who waste their lives in society. These two are famous for leading the forces that protect Edo and Yoshiwara, dipshit. They don't need to be idols for that.<br/>
<span class="small">311 replies | 3.k retweets | 8.k likes</span></p><p><span class="small"><strong>catgotmytongue </strong>@mitsuruchan00</span><br/>
<span class="small">replying to@istanqueens</span><br/>
harsh, but I agree on last point<br/>
<span class="small">10 replies | 92 retweets | 271 likes</span></p><p><span class="small"><strong>monme-monme </strong>@welcometohell</span><br/>
<span class="small">replying to@mushu10231</span><br/>
HAVE YOU SEEN THEM FIGHT TOGETHER IN THAT INCIDENT A MONTH AGO? But, yeah, aside from that fight and incriminating pic, I don't think they're really seen a lot together.<br/>
<span class="small">103 replies | 703 retweets | 1.1k likes</span></p><p><span class="small"><strong>reaching new low everyday </strong>@fangirl101</span><br/>
<span class="small">replying to@mikiyostan</span><br/>
NOOOOOOOO. NOT HIJIKATA-SAN!!! He's more handsome when he's single!! #EdoPlus LIES!!!<br/>
<span class="small">1.1k replies | 7.k retweets | 13.k likes</span></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="big"><strong>[7:23 Oedo TV Segment – Hijikata Toshirou Interview Regarding EDO Plus bomb]</strong></span><strong><br/>
</strong>1,100,201 views | 18 hours ago <strong>(15.1k thumbs-up) (402 thumbs-down)</strong><br/>
<strong>Description<br/>
</strong>Hijikata Toshirou finally speaks about rumors.<br/>
The first to upload this shit. Have fun, motherfuckers.</p><p>By <span class="big"><strong>Kazushishishi          {SUBSCRIBE}</strong></span><strong><br/>
</strong>23.5k subscribers</p><p>
  <strong>3,010 comments                <span class="big">Sort By </span></strong>
  <span class="big">⭣ [Top Comments]</span>
</p><p><strong>Mikido Atsuki </strong>17 hours ago<br/>
I wasn't surprised. When you're in a high position like he is, a lot of people are gonna go out there and try to sabotage your reputation. Come on, people. Edo just had a major fight three months ago that destroyed our terminal. AGAIN. My brothers and I had to evacuate from our house because of that. AGAIN. He already said that it's NOT true. Can't we just let this shit die and focus on rebuilding again? This guy looked so stressed out already, we don't need to add to his shit.</p><p>
  <strong>656 replies  (4.8k thumbs-up) (101 thumbs-down)</strong>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>Edo's Runner </strong>17 hours ago<strong><br/>
</strong>Well, I have to agree about others trying to sabotage him. A lot of officers from the Shinsengumi always get a lot of flak from people because they're said to be particularly violent. Heck, I've seen this VC kick a subordinate around before. And I've seen that same VC chase down and arrest a man who committed arson. Though, even after that showdown with the Liberation Army two years ago, I'd say that they still did a damn good job protecting us. People should really stop dragging down the names of officers.<br/>
<strong>(1.1k thumbs-up)</strong></p>
  <p><strong>Kappa Sneeze </strong>15 hours ago<strong><br/>
</strong>Wht abt that tym they disappeared for 2 years??! WHERE WRE THEY? Uggggh, I rly h8 govt people. Like they giv a sht abt us nrmal people.<br/>
<strong>(23 thumbs-up) (5.6k thumbs-down)</strong></p>
  <p><strong>Manako </strong>15 hours ago<strong><br/>
</strong>I just appreciate the fact that he reassured all of us that no matter the status of his personal life, he wouldn't let it get in his way of protecting Edo. This guy is surprisingly such a sweetheart&lt;3<br/>
<strong>(989 thumbs-up) (2 thumbs-down)</strong></p>
  <p>
  <strong>VIEW MORE REPLIES</strong></p>
</blockquote><p><strong><br/>
rina is here </strong>16 hours ago<br/>
I DON'T CARE FOR ANYTHING ELSE BUT THAT LAST QUESTION!!!!! WAS I THE ONLY ONE WHO FCKING NOTICED THAT HE DIDN'T DENY IT?!!!!<br/>
[6:45] non-verbatim<br/>
Hanano: So, does it mean that you're not actually in a relationship right now?<br/>
Hijikata: My personal life will not affect my job in ensuring Edo's protection.<br/>
I SCREAMED!!!!!!!!</p><p>
  <strong>953 replies  (3.6k thumbs-up) (16 thumbs-down)</strong>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>Chome Buuu </strong>16 hours ago<strong><br/>
</strong>So does that mean he lied about them not being an item?<br/>
<strong>(322 thumbs-up) (57 thumbs-down)</strong></p>
  <p><strong>motorasu </strong>15 hours ago<strong><br/>
</strong>I KNOW RIGHT! I LEGIT SCREAMED, I THOUGHT I WAS THE ONLY ONE HOLY SHIT!!!!!!kjfldskjfskdjfsldkfsdl<br/>
But I think it doesn't have to be the Courtesan of Death. Since he lives a dangerous lifestyle, I don't think he'd just broadcast it to the public, it's like, painting a big target on his lover's back, lol.<br/>
<strong>(1.2k thumbs-up)</strong></p>
  <p>
  <strong>VIEW MORE REPLIES</strong></p>
</blockquote><p><strong><br/>
Umbrella G. </strong>16 hours ago<br/>
They can totally sue EDO plus for that article. However, they chose not to. As it stands, the fact that he allowed himself to be interviewed was this dude's own way of saying 'STAY THE FUCK OUT OF MY BUSINESS'. Seriously, he just gives that kind of vibe, lmao. I don't even really know a lot about the Shinsengumi or anything about Yoshiwara (never been there, never will) but I just really hate it when journalism is used to make-up stuff about people just doing their own job. Just my opinion, we can actually help by not making a big deal out of it instead. That way, that stupid rumor will finally die down.</p><p>
  <strong>237 replies  (3.2k thumbs-up) (62 thumbs-down)</strong>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>Ushishi Dude </strong>16 hours ago<strong><br/>
</strong>Couldn't have said it better myself. The fact that he had to speak on TV just for people to give it a rest is already something. Though, as <strong>@rina is here</strong> kindly pointed out, people now are gonna start speculating about that lover. Because they apparently don't have their own lives to live. This man wouldn't be able to get the rest or the privacy he wanted. I've been aware of the Shinsengumi and their usual ops and I don't think their chief or VC got this much publicity before. Sucks to be him right now, tbh.<br/>
<strong>(2.6k thumbs-up) (712 thumbs-down)</strong></p>
  <p><strong>Kanzaki Rui </strong>14 hours ago<strong><br/>
</strong>Agree. Give it a rest already. Don't talk about it. Don't think about it. Also, that photo was obviously just taken at wrong angle.<br/>
<strong>(540 thumbs-up)</strong></p>
  <p><strong>Makai Tsume </strong>13 hours ago<strong><br/>
</strong>Frankly, I don't like anyone from the Shinsengumi. One of their officers destroyed my shop while fighting this red-haired girl two weeks ago. Sure, they paid for the damages but the fact that property was still destroyed irritates me. But even I will say that people should leave him the fuck alone. It's not a big deal. Go stan your other idols. We have an abundance of them.<br/>
<strong>(143 thumbs-up)</strong></p>
  <p>
  <strong>VIEW MORE REPLIES</strong></p>
</blockquote><p>
  <strong><br/>
VIEW MORE REPLIES</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>iamtrash</strong> – 8 days ago</p>
<p></p><blockquote><p>Hijikata Toshirou – VC Speculations</p><p>So, I said that I'm gonna leave it alone but I just had to say something. After the rumors finally died down with that interview in Oedo TV, I still can't stop thinking about why this guy had to reassure us citizens in the first place.</p><p>Sorry for the rambling here but I had to get this out of my chest.</p><p>Okay, so I'm a big fan of the Shinsengumi ever since they first appeared in Edo and growing up in Edo, I was actually present when they first started out here. And I've been a fan of this Vice-Commander even more so for his dedication to his job. I'm gonna share something that I've been noticing as a trend with him before and recently. Some are facts and some I only know because I sometimes encounter him from time to time.</p><p>I'm not sure if a lot of people know this but while Kondo Isao is the Commander of the Shinsengumi, it was Hijikata Toshirou behind most of the organization's operations. The reason I know this is because I've read articles about Shinsengumi raids (with a 95% success rate) that were led by him. His strategies and dedication had always been acknowledged by the government. In fact, we even have Lord Matsudaira remarking about it <span class="u">here</span>. So, it's safe to say that the people he worked with are far and few in between.</p><p>If we wanted to talk about people he'd worked and spent time with before and now, I can point out someone. The <span class="u">Yorozuya</span> (I made a separate post for them). So, here it goes:</p>
<ul>
<li>One time, Hijikata Toshirou was caught on TV debating with other otakus while dressed like one himself. Click <span class="u">here</span> to see for yourself (thanks to <span class="u">@ume-no-ski</span> for providing this). The only reason I know this is because my little brother's been avidly watching that show and I did a spit take when someone who claimed to be 'Tosshi' suddenly appeared on TV. Until to this day, I still don't know if this was a ploy to sniff out enemies because the following week, we heard about them having some sort of battle against a faction of Jouishishi [Edit: So, someone pointed out that it couldn't be a ploy because 'Tosshi' participated in that Otsu Official Fanclub contest as well. Thanks <span class="u">@Megane_aura</span> for the info.) and he was sighted working with the Yorozuya group during this timeline.</li>
</ul>
<ul>
<li>Both of them are customers of Masato-san who died years ago (bless your soul). One time, I delivered some tsukemono to the old lady from my old man when I saw the VC and Yorozuya boss at the shop. The old lady told me that they're regulars and had their own trademark meals in the menu. I didn't really think anything about it at first but the more I became the errand girl for my old man, the more I saw them together having meals there. Trust me, you can't miss them. They're loud when they argue. Even today, they still frequent there.</li>
</ul>
<ul>
<li>To continue from that, when my fam went to Masato-san's wake when he died, these two were also there. Though, granted, we didn't stay long but I saw the two of them helping the old lady in carrying Masato-san's casket.</li>
</ul>
<ul>
<li>I'm sure that some of you are also Owee fans, right? So was my little brother. I remember having to stand in line just to get my hands on one for his birthday. So, back then, I was actually a little pissed that the owner made acquiring one into a contest instead. And guess who were competing? That's right, the two of them again. See this <span class="u">pic</span> from the company's website.</li>
</ul>
<ul>
<li>Okay, this next one is good. How the hell can I forget when I saw these two men enter the café dancing and in handcuffs? They actually made my day because I was there in the middle of a date that my old man forced on me. See <span class="u">here</span>. (I don't know why I took a pic of it back then but now, I'm glad I did). So, here I was listening to Hachi-san boast about his livestock when these two come in and the fucking Yorozuya boss has a flower in his mouth? It was pure gold, to be honest. Also, kind of awkward when I spied on them on the way to the restroom STILL in those handcuffs. Even now, I still don't know the real story behind that one and I'm kind of dying to know just for the hilarity.</li>
</ul>
<ul>
<li>This one is from Maeda-san who works at the bank. Since this is not from me, you can take it with a grain of salt. Two years ago, his workplace was taken hostage by a bunch of thugs in mohawks. So, there was this permy guy (I assume to be the Yorozuya) who sweet-talked those thieves into releasing the hostages while the VC apparently tried to trick them. He didn't know how it went down since by the time authorities had arrived, the two were already gone along with the criminals. (Edit: Apparently, the gang was arrested after by the Shinsengumi after the VC infiltrated their ranks, thanks <span class="u">@S-doist</span> for the info.)</li>
</ul>
<ul>
<li>These two share drinks sometimes at our bar, the one ran by my old man even now. They still argue loudly but it's not how one would if they really hated the person? I don't know how to describe it since the old man doesn't want me staying out there in front of drunk men for too long. Even after two years, they're still that same arguing idiots that I sometimes encounter here in Edo.</li>
</ul>
<ul>
<li>Then there was this situation before that TV segment when I crossed paths with the VC who was walking out of a café one time. I thought nothing of it until I almost bumped into the Yorozuya who left in a hurry and went after him. Now, this wouldn't be memorable but I saw the scary face the Yorozuya was making and you better believe me when I say that this man usually had this apathetic look in his face. It looked surreal to see that scary face on him.</li>
</ul><p>I could point out a lot of other things but this was the person I saw most with Hijikata Toshirou outside of the Shinsengumi. Granted, I might've just not seen him with other people. Also, for the record, the Yorozuya group had helped out my old man before so I know that they're trustworthy. I'm not saying that they're romantically involved but I can't just stop thinking <strong><em>what if</em></strong>? When I first thought of them two together and before I wrote this post, I can't stop noticing them when I see them together. Even if just walking together or sharing drinks at our bar.</p><p>Now, I know I'm overreaching and this is just the raving of a closet fangirl, but hey! At least they have a good relationship right there.</p><p>(P.S. I purposely removed the Yorozuya boss' name, just in case ;D)</p></blockquote><p>
  <em>#Shinsengumi #Hijikata Toshirou #Yorozuya #EDO Plus Rumor #Speculations #Trash Speaks Again</em>
</p><p>{<strong>10,356 notes</strong>}</p><p><strong>tsutsugi </strong>liked this</p><p><strong>hotooru </strong>liked this</p><p><strong>RokkakuJOU</strong> liked this</p><p><strong>RokkakuJOU </strong>reblogged this from <strong>iamtrash</strong> and added:<br/>
<span class="small">The Yorozuya had helped us before too! They're very funny and even though they can be really destructive, they're really dedicated to helping people! Though, I've met their boss. You're right to say that he and the VC had spent a lot of time together but I just don't see someone like Hijikata Toshirou dating someone like him. They'd be like oil and water and might be more prone to exploding if you push them together. Just saying.</span></p><p><strong>S-doist</strong> liked this</p><p><strong>S-doist </strong>reblogged this from <strong>iamtrash</strong> and added:<br/>
<span class="small">[/img.] They're the real thing. Hijikata-san would have to thank you for bringing this to everyone's attention. ;)</span></p><p><strong>FruitPunchSamurai</strong> liked this</p><p><strong>FruitPunchSamurai </strong>reblogged this from <strong>S-doist</strong> and added:<br/>
<span class="small">Why didn't I see it before?! It's the classic Romeo and Juliet trope! The star-crossed lovers! One from the bloody battlefield known as the Shiroyasha while the other is one of the high-ranking bakufu police dogs! And to think that these two fought together at the recent conflicts as well. I see now what I missed out on!</span></p><p><strong>iamtrash </strong>reblogged this from <strong>S-doist</strong> and added:<br/>
<span class="small">OHMYGOD I DIDN'T EXPECT THIS TO BLOW UP. I only have 56 followers and right now, it went up to 500. <span class="u">@S-doist</span>, I'm gonna die, aren't I?!!!!!</span></p><p>
  <strong>See more notes</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Activity (6,092) | <strong>Messaging (432)</strong></p><p><strong>iamtrash</strong>: that was supposed to be a private speculation between us, why'd you have me post that again?</p><p><strong>S-doist</strong>: let's just say that the chaos would benefit me</p><p><strong>iamtrash</strong>: most of the things there were from you anyway</p><p><strong>S-doist</strong>: i know but it's more fun this way, trust me ;)</p><p><strong>iamtrash</strong>: I stopped trusting you when you had me post that, what if the Shinsengumi VC traces that back to me and kills me?!</p><p><strong>S-doist</strong>: he'll be too busy to do that ;D</p><p><strong>iamtrash</strong>: those emoticons are seriously starting to piss me off</p><p><strong>iamtrash</strong>: i hate you, whoever the fuck you are</p><p><strong>S-doist</strong>: &gt;//&lt;</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="big"><em>Rising Stars of the Industry</em></span>
  </strong>
  <em><br/>
</em>
  <span class="small">
    <em>You have to know them to do them</em>
  </span>
  <em><br/>
<span class="small">by </span></em>
  <span class="small">Asami Kentarou <em>14th April of</em><em> XXXX</em></span>
</p><p>Due to the recent rebuilding in Edo, the entertainment industry took a hard hit.</p><p>Nevertheless, in this tragic time, the strength of a person would shine the brightest.</p><p>At this point, we people look up to those who would shoulder our wills.</p><p>Such was the fortitude displayed by our new rising celebrity. The infamous <strong>Oba-Z</strong>. The man who was said to be the wandering spirit of the former Prime Minister, Donald Zurump. However, we all know that he's merely trying to watch over what the former Prime Minister left behind and is always looking out for the citizens of Edo. As it is now, he's been sighted to randomly show up in order to fend off criminals. Such is his hard work.</p><p>To the industry's delight, this man had agreed to work as one of the new faces of justice here in Edo.</p><p>One of our employees managed to get an interview from him. See below transcription (non-verbatim):</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>EDOPlus</strong>: So, what are your recent projects this coming month?</p>
  <p><strong>Oba-Z</strong>: I was asked to star in a few commercials.</p>
  <p><strong>EDOPlus</strong>: I see. Why did you take up former Prime Minister Donald Zurump's legacy? Aren't you scared? His death was rather violent and if you continue to promote him yourself, you might end up in the same predicament as him.</p>
  <p><strong>Oba-Z</strong>: It does not matter. Zurump is always watching us!</p>
  <p><strong>EDOPlus </strong>(clears throat): Okaaay, got it. So, can you tell us anything about yourself?</p>
  <p><strong>Oba-Z</strong>: If you forget yourselves and stray from the righteous path, the departed spirit patriot, Oba-Z, will come to hand down divine punishment!</p>
  <p><strong>EDOPlus </strong>(clears throat again): That isn't about yourself exactly but that'll do, I guess. Any other message?</p>
  <p><strong>Oba-Z</strong>: I just want to give my congratulations to some dear friends of mine, Hijikata Toshirou and Sakata Gintoki. It might be too late coming from me but I'd like to tell them that there is no shame in admitting to your relationship. If anyone tries to get in between you, then Oba-Z will personally hunt them down and dispose of them for you.</p>
  <p><strong>EDOPlus </strong>(nervously): I-I see. Wait, did you say Hijikata Toshirou? The one who beat up our– the one who was featured in last issue's article?</p>
  <p><strong>Oba-Z</strong>: That's right. Though, I'm afraid that he's not dating Tsukuyo-dono.</p>
  <p><strong>EDOPlus</strong>: Got it! Thanks for your time, Oba-Z! We look forward to your future works!</p>
  <p><strong>Oba-Z</strong>: Thank you for having me here!</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="big"><strong>[1:03 Hijikata Toshirou spotted with rumored boyfriend]</strong></span><strong><br/>
</strong>3,401,121 views | 5 hours ago <strong>(32.3k thumbs-up) (5.6k thumbs-down)</strong><br/>
<strong>Description<br/>
</strong>Shinsengumi Vice-Commander spotted out with someone.<br/>
Please refer to Oba-Z's commentary in EDO Plus for reference.</p><p>By <span class="big"><strong>Hanano Saki            {SUBSCRIBE}</strong></span><strong><br/>
</strong>204.6k subscribers</p><p>
  <strong>14,221 comments             <span class="big">Sort By </span></strong>
  <span class="big">⭣ [Top Comments]</span>
</p><p><strong>Silver Samurai </strong>5 hours ago<br/>
THIS MEANS NOTHING, YOU HEAR ME, BITCH?! IT MEANS ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! WHO THE FUCK CARES WHAT THAT DAMN SPIRIT SAID! GIN-SAN IS DEF GOING OUT WITH ME!!!!</p><p>
  <strong>1.4k replies  (10.2k thumbs-up) (3.2k thumbs-down)</strong>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>Silver Samurai </strong>5 hours ago<strong><br/>
</strong>To anyone seeing this message, they will have to post 100,000 times in the thread I created 'Sacchan is the one going out with Gin-san' or else Sacchan will kill you four days later at midnight.<br/>
<strong>(8.9k thumbs-down)</strong></p>
  <p><strong>Lemonade Katana </strong>4 hours ago<strong><br/>
</strong>WTF you delusional bitch, like hell I'll post that shit! Just accept it, that Gin-san is going out with the vice-commander!<br/>
<strong>(1.2k thumbs-up) (5 thumbs-down)</strong></p>
  <p><strong>Urameshi Kyo </strong>4 hours ago<strong><br/>
</strong>Did someone try reporting @Silver Samurai? Because that should be against the rules here. Also, for the record, though I don't know that curly haired dude, they kinda look good together. So, I don't mind if this speculation is true.<br/>
<strong>(6.7k thumbs-up) (921 thumbs-down)</strong></p>
  <p><strong>Chinpo-tan </strong>13 minutes ago<strong><br/>
</strong>Sacchan is the one going out with Gin-san<br/>
<strong>(3 thumbs-down)</strong></p>
  <p><strong>Chinpo-tan </strong>11 minutes ago<strong><br/>
</strong>Sacchan is the one going out with Gin-san<br/>
<strong>(1 thumbs-down)</strong></p>
  <p>
  <strong>VIEW MORE REPLIES</strong></p>
</blockquote><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Strawberry_Delight </strong>4 hours ago<br/>
That curly haired man is handsome. That lucky bastard :D</p><p>
  <strong>2.5k replies  (9.6k thumbs-up) (3.1k thumbs-down)</strong>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>Yuuka Takano </strong>5 hours ago<strong><br/>
</strong>If this is another attempt to make the Shinsengumi Vice-Commander lose face again, I will seriously deactivate. It was just a few weeks ago when the rumors about him going out with the Courtesan of Death finally died down and we have another one of these again. Can't you just leave this man alone? Fucking seriously, just let him do his job.<br/>
<strong>(2.3k thumbs-up)</strong></p>
  <p><strong>INUSOULS </strong>3 hours ago<strong><br/>
</strong>Can't say that I expected his lover to be a man but they looked good together. And they're just sitting there at the bench, side by side, and relaxing.<br/>
<strong>(4.2k thumbs-up)</strong></p>
  <p><strong>spinning baby </strong>3 hours ago<strong><br/>
</strong>UGH. DISGUSTING. THEY'RE BOTH MEN WTF ARE YOU ON<br/>
<strong>(672 thumbs-up) (3.6k thumbs-down)</strong></p>
  <p><strong>Furareta_Aigoo </strong>3 hours ago<strong><br/>
</strong>Ok, spinning baby is BLOCKED and IGNORED. We don't need homophobes here.<br/>
<strong>(5.6k thumbs-up)</strong></p>
  <p>
  <strong>VIEW MORE REPLIES</strong></p>
</blockquote><p>
  <strong><br/>
VIEW MORE REPLIES</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="small"><strong>i ship VC and Perm </strong>@tomomi_009</span><br/>
Ahhh, did you guys see that video? I initially ship our Shinsengumi VC with the Courtesan of Death but he and that guy looks so good together!!!!<br/>
<span class="small">209 replies | 8.k retweets | 20.k likes</span></p><p><span class="small"><strong>ritual chaos </strong>(⚈ ̫ ⚈) @momo_chibyu</span><br/>
<span class="small">replying to@tomomi_009</span><br/>
I DIDN'T SEE IT! IT WAS TAKEN DOWN SO FAST! OMG!!! I WANT TO SEEEEEEEEE SOMEONE PLS SHARE T_T<br/>
<span class="small">15 replies | 124 retweets | 422 likes</span></p><p><span class="small"><strong>nikita zero wan ichi </strong>@hanakotsugu</span><br/>
<span class="small">replying to @momo_chibyu and @tomomi_009</span><br/>
here ya go ;)<br/>
[/img.]<br/>
<span class="small">56 replies | 1k retweets | 3.5k likes</span></p><p><span class="small"><strong>ritual chaos </strong>(⚈ ̫ ⚈)@momo_chibyu</span><br/>
<span class="small">replying to@hanakotsugu and@tomomi_009</span><br/>
OHMYGOD THAT IS SO PRECIOUS THNKS FOR THE FOOD. ILYSM<br/>
<span class="small">2 replies | 4 retweets | 31 likes</span></p><p><span class="small"><strong>ritual chaos </strong>(⚈ ̫ ⚈)@momo_chibyu</span><br/>
<span class="small">replying to@tomomi_009</span><br/>
YOU'RE RIGHT TOMO-CHAN! THEY LOOK SO GOOD!!! AHHHH, WAIT, WAIT!!! I KNOW THAT GUY! HE WAS THE ONE WHO FIXED OUR ROOF LAST WEEK WITH THESE TWO KIDS OHMYOHMY-<br/>
<span class="small">67 replies | 451 retweets | 1.4k likes</span></p><p><span class="small"><strong>stan EDO at ETS </strong>@wuaoof_0121</span><br/>
<span class="small">replying to@tomomi_009</span><br/>
Is there no one going to mention that tumblr post two weeks ago? I know that the platform is still not as popular yet but OP really had good points that's why that vid isn't surprising for me.<br/>
<span class="small">1.3k replies | 2.k retweets | 3.k likes</span></p><p><span class="small"><strong>ritual chaos </strong>(⚈ ̫ ⚈) @momo_chibyu</span><br/>
<span class="small">replying to@wuaoof_0121 and @tomomi_009</span><br/>
Link please. :"D<br/>
<span class="small">0 replies | 4 retweets | 22 likes</span></p><p><span class="small"><strong>stan EDO at ETS </strong>@wuaoof_0121</span><br/>
<span class="small">replying to@momo_chibyu</span><br/>
When OP mentioned it, I can't unsee it especially when I sometimes see the VC here in Edo. And she's right, he's sometimes with that guy.<br/>
Also, here's the link. <span class="u">https://iamtrash.tumblr.com/post/13493249275894375</span><br/>
<span class="small">867 replies | 1.k retweets | 5.k likes</span></p><p><span class="small"><strong>Shinsengumi Police Force </strong>@officialShinsengumi (✓)</span><br/>
<span class="small">replying to@momo_chibyu and @tomomi_009</span><br/>
@hanakotsugu and @wuaoof_0121 Please take down those tweets on behalf of our Vice-Commander. Thank you.<br/>
<span class="small">2.4k replies | 15.k retweets | 34.k likes</span></p><p><span class="small"><strong>i ship VC and Perm </strong>@tomomi_009</span><br/>
<span class="small">replying to@momo_chibyu, @hanakotsugu, @wuaoof_0121 and @officialShinsengumi</span><br/>
Please stop tagging me.<br/>
<span class="small">1.k replies | 1.3k retweets | 4.k likes</span></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Messages</strong>
</p><p><strong>stan EDO at ETS<br/>
</strong>@wuaoof_0121</p><p><strong>ritual chaos </strong>(⚈ ̫ ⚈): please send the link here again</p><p><strong>stan EDO at ETS</strong>: sure thing just a sec</p><p><strong>stan EDO at ETS</strong>: <span class="u">https://s-doist.tumblr.com/post/498989080439133</span></p><p><strong>ritual chaos </strong>(⚈ ̫ ⚈): i seriously love tumblr, they can't take it down</p><p><strong>stan EDO at ETS</strong>: also, here</p><p><strong>stan EDO at ETS</strong>: [/img.]</p><p><strong>ritual chaos </strong>(⚈ ̫ ⚈): this isn't from the video!!! o_O</p><p><strong>stan EDO at ETS</strong>: told you I sometimes see them around, didn't I?</p><p><strong>ritual chaos </strong>(⚈ ̫ ⚈): I SHIP IT</p><p><strong>stan EDO at ETS</strong>: Welcome to the club!!!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="big"><em>What's new and cool?</em></span>
  </strong>
  <em><br/>
</em>
  <span class="small">
    <em>Be updated on the trends</em>
  </span>
  <em><br/>
<span class="small">by </span></em>
  <span class="small">Masaoka Rukiko <em>27th April of</em><em> XXXX</em></span>
</p><p>As times move forward, so does the current norm of society.</p><p>Since a lot of activities are halted in lieu of Edo's reconstruction, people have to find new ways to spend their time. As it is, technology had always been the one good thing that the Amanto had brought to the era of samurai. And with this also comes the entrance of social media platforms. We already have Tw*tter, Inst*gr*m, T*mblr, F*c*book, R*ddit, Y*uT*be, and the like. This also became a way to make communication convenient.</p><p>However, this also became a way for rumors and gossip to spread even farther and much quicker.</p><p>Such is the times of advancing platforms.</p><p>Here are some of the trending hashtags in the whole land of Samurai:</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>#OtsuOfficial</p>
  <p>#GinHijiGin</p>
  <p>#ObaZrules</p>
  <p>#PrincessSoyoBESTPrimeMinister</p>
  <p>#EdoRevivalTime</p>
</blockquote><p>As you can see, these are the current topics that most citizens are discussing. If you're still not in the know, you can just go search them on Tw*tter and even T*mblr. And you'll see other topics branching out from there.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>megumin</strong> – 2 days ago</p>
<p></p><blockquote><p><span class="big">GinHijiGin – caught on camera</span></p><p>So, ever since that video from Hanano Saki, I've been researching anything I could about this trending ship. Also, before I share any of my findings, I would like to point out that it's been weeks and we see no interview from Hijikata Toshirou denying it ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) even though those posts were taken down eventually. Just to be safe, reblog my shit so they'd have a hard time. You can't stop us!</p><p>Before I start, I would love to reveal the goldmine that I uncovered in Inst*gr*m. From the Yorozuya side, I discovered about the accounts of <strong>Gura_san</strong>, <strong>Otsu_star</strong>, <strong>PrettyOtae</strong>, and of course, <strong>ObaZOfficial</strong>. From the Shinsengumi side, I have <strong>S-ougo</strong>, <strong>KONGori</strong>, and even <strong>OfficialShinsengumi</strong>. Yes, the same OfficialShinsengumi trending on twitter.</p><p>Let me give it to you ladies and gents:</p>
<ul>
<li>[Pic 1 – a picture of a table with food] <em>credits to Gura_san</em><br/>
You can see here that they have four meals. Now, this wouldn't mean anything normally as the Yorozuya trio could be eating with anyone. BUT we can see that the tonkatsu(?) or was it fried rice(?) bowl is full to the brim with a huge glob of mayonnaise. If you've visited any of the OfficialShinsengumi accounts, you would see in some of the pictures that Hijikata always had a bowl of something with huge and frankly disgusting amounts of mayonnaise over it. Then there's Gura_san's caption, "<em>Gonna eat lots because it's someone's treat!</em>"</li>
</ul>
<ul>
<li>[Pic 2 – a picture of Otsu with her fans] <em>credits to Otsu_star</em><br/>
Remember <span class="u">@iamtrash</span>'s post about Hijikata being secretly an otaku? Well, we've got it here. Apparently, <em>Otsu_star</em> went with him to a small con for Otsu and other idols. This picture was actually from the official Otsu website. See that man on the third most left? The one with the red bandana and shades? Doesn't look like Tosshi? Fine. Then look at the guard of the sword by his shoulder, does that look familiar now? Yes, yes. Same one as Hijikata Toshirou's.</li>
</ul>
<ul>
<li>[Pic 3 – a selfie of Otae with the Yorozuya outside] <em>credits to PrettyOtae<br/>
</em>So, I know that Hijikata wasn't here in the picture BUT look at the shades on top of the Yorozuya boss's head! Doesn't it look like the same shades Hijikata wore back at the con? It stood out to me because of the golden frames. Pretty distinct.</li>
</ul>
<ul>
<li>[Pic 4 – a selfie of Gura_san with her boss in the background at their office] <em>credits to Gura_san<br/>
</em>Now, I know this might be overreaching for others but look at those dark pants and feet in socks propped up on the Yorozuya boss's lap!! That could only be from one person, right?</li>
</ul>
<ul>
<li>[Pic 5 – a blurred picture of Oba-Z and Hijikata] <em>credits to ObaZOfficial<br/>
</em>Here, look at the white sleeve with blue swirls at the corner of the camera. Sure, it's kinda blurred but it's the sleeve of the Yorozuya boss, right?</li>
</ul>
<ul>
<li>[Pic 6 – a selfie of Okita Sougo with his commander, Hijikata, and the Yorozuya boss in the background] <em>credits to S-ougo<br/>
</em>Don't they look awfully close here? I know that they're just out drinking but they're really waaaaaaaaaaaaay closer than necessary. Also, I would just like to point out that this shit's awfully cute. Okita just holding up a peace sign with that look on his face, ahhhhhh.</li>
</ul>
<ul>
<li>[Pic 7 – a table full of paperwork] <em>credits to S-ougo<br/>
</em>Now, I know that there's nothing incriminating in the picture. That's fine because the caption was what caught my attention. "<em>Hijikata-san, you have a lot of work waiting for you. I hope you enjoyed your date</em>." And I'd like to point out that this was posted the same day as <em>Gura_san's</em> photo of that table of food. Maybe it's coincidence but we've already established the fact that they're hanging out with each other already, so.<em><br/>
</em>
</li>
<li>[Pic 8 – a picture of Otae] <em>credits to KONGori<br/>
</em>Look at the laughing pair of idiots in the background. Don't they just look sweet? Yes, they do.</li>
</ul>
<ul>
<li>[Pic 9 – Hijikata's Birthday!] <em>credits to OfficialShinsengumi<br/>
</em>It was a candid shot of the celebration! But look who was it that had his arm slung over Hijikata's shoulder right there? THE FUCKING YOROZUYA BOSS.</li>
</ul><p>So, some might say that they’re just very good friends as a lot of people are insisting. I can even accept the fangirl label at this point if it'll make you feel better. But I just really, really love their relationship at this point. It didn't have to be romantic, if it comes to it. I met the Yorozuya and they're really a nice bunch. So, if anything, they sound like that they would be good things to happen to our resident Shinsengumi Vice-Commander.</p><p>[Edit: Also, no, we're not stalking them IRL, get over yourselves. There might be us shipping them but only here in social media because we don't want to accidentally meddle in their actual relationships.]</p></blockquote><p>
  <em>#GinHijiGin #Hijikata Toshirou #Yorozuya #speculation</em>
</p><p>{<strong>12,890 notes</strong>}</p><p><strong>hotooru </strong>liked this</p><p><strong>michiju </strong>liked this</p><p><strong>michiju </strong>reblogged this</p><p><strong>QUEEN_SOS</strong> liked this</p><p><strong>QUEEN_SOS </strong>reblogged this from <strong>michiju</strong> and added:<br/>
<span class="small">YOU ARE THE REAL QUEEN, MEGUMIN!!! THIS IS GOLD! OMG, I wouldn't have thought to check on inst* and these are all so precious! I LOVE THEM! Also, for the record, I only follow this ship in the net cause it's awkward to meet Hijikata IRL and meet his glaring eyes in person. I think most of the shippers are just plain scared of incurring his wrath. SO FOR YOU TO STILL POST THIS, I SALUTE YOU!</span></p><p><strong>Silver Samurai </strong>reblogged this from <strong>megumin</strong> and added:<br/>
<span class="small">I WILL MURDER YOU HIJIKATA!!!!! GIN-SAN IS MINE!!!!</span></p><p><strong>S-doist</strong> liked this</p><p><strong>S-doist </strong>reblogged this from <strong>megumin</strong> and added:<br/>
<span class="small">You have an eye for detail. How about working for the police? ;)</span></p><p><strong>iamtrash</strong> liked this</p><p><strong>iamtrash </strong>reblogged this from <strong>S-doist</strong> and added:<br/>
<span class="small">I LOVE THIS OMG! THANKS FOR SHARING THIS THING!!!!</span></p><p><strong>FruitPunchSamurai</strong> liked this</p><p><strong>FruitPunchSamurai </strong>reblogged this from <strong>S-doist</strong> and added:<br/>
<span class="small">[/img.] Please follow @ObaZOfficial on Tw*tter and Inst*gr*m~~</span></p><p>
  <strong>See more notes</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="small"><strong>megumin </strong>@miraiatsuko</span><br/>
Forgot to greet him here. Happy Birthday Vice-Commander!</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><span class="small"><strong>Shinsengumi Police Force </strong>@officialShinsengumi (✓)</span><br/>
Celebrating another year with our dear Vice-Commander that had worked so hard for this organization. To more years with you, Hijikata-san!<br/>
[/img.]</p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span class="small">1.2k replies | 3.k retweets | 6.k likes</span>
</p><p><span class="small"><strong>ritual chaos </strong>(⚈ ̫ ⚈) @momo_chibyu</span><br/>
<span class="small">replying to@miraiatsuko</span><br/>
I saw your post on tumblr! Thanks for sharing it!<br/>
<span class="small">24 replies | 232 retweets | 621 likes</span></p><p><span class="small"><strong>monme-monme </strong>@welcometohell</span><br/>
<span class="small">replying to @miraiatsuko</span><br/>
Good to see that we have things to celebrate this time. So tired of gossip, smh.<br/>
<span class="small">9 replies | 24 retweets | 54 likes</span></p><p><span class="small"><strong>mei mei mei </strong>o(´Å｀)o@megane_ost</span><br/>
<span class="small">replying to@miraiatsuko</span><br/>
This picture really highlights the fact that even our police force deserves a break.<br/>
<span class="small">89 replies | 223 retweets | 709 likes</span></p><p><span class="small"><strong>Miyazaki Kenta </strong>@miyawa_akuu</span><br/>
<span class="small">replying to@miraiatsuko</span><br/>
There's the Yorozuya! I'm actually surprised that they posted this one because of all the rumors and speculation on their relationship. But, like you said in your post, regardless if they were romantically involved or not, their bond is beautiful.<br/>
<span class="small">105 replies | 1.2k retweets | 3.k likes</span></p><p><span class="small"><strong>megumin </strong>@miraiatsuko</span><br/>
<span class="small">replying to@miyawa_akuu</span><br/>
You got it right! We'll support them from here!!<br/>
<span class="small">19 replies | 333 retweets | 451 likes</span></p><p><span class="small"><strong>Shinsengumi Police Force </strong>@officialShinsengumi (✓)</span><br/>
<span class="small">replying to@miraiatsuko</span><br/>
Thank you for your greetings! The whole force appreciates it!<br/>
<span class="small">1.1k replies | 11.k retweets | 28.k likes</span></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Strawberry_Delight</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="big">[/gif. – Gintoki kissing Hijikata's cheek]</span>
</p><p>Liked by<strong> S-ougo, PrettyOtae, </strong>and<strong> others<br/>
<br/>
Strawberry_Delight</strong> too bad, huh<br/>
<span class="small"><em>1 hour ago</em></span></p><p><strong>S-ougo </strong>about damn time you finally admitted it<br/>
<span class="small">20m | 432 likes | Reply</span></p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>Gura_san</strong> it's none of ur business u fckng sadist brt<br/>
<span class="small">2m | 90 likes | Reply</span></p>
</blockquote><p><strong>Akushiba-chan</strong> OH MY GOD YOU ARE SO ADORABLE<br/>
<span class="small">19m | 32 likes | Reply</span></p><p><strong>Otsu_star</strong> Couldn't you have thought of a better caption?<br/>
<span class="small">16m | 78 likes | Reply</span></p><p><strong>momochi</strong> I KNEW IT! IT'S OFFICIAL<br/>
<span class="small">15m | 236 likes | Reply</span></p><p><strong>Hijikata Toshirou</strong> Delete this, asshole.<br/>
<span class="small">9m | 1.2k likes | Reply</span></p><p><strong>EDO Plus</strong> <span class="small">(✓)</span> Congratulations!!<br/>
<span class="small">5m | 21 likes | Reply</span></p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>Strawberry_Delight</strong> shut da fuck up trash<br/>
<span class="small">1m | 984 likes | Reply</span></p>
</blockquote><p>
  <strong><br/>
View all 2,390 comments</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Would like to thank @Writing_in_SIN for giving me a lot of motivation lately!</p><p>I've actually seen a couple of fics in this format and I just wanted to try it for a GinHiji setting. Hehehe.</p><p>*Also, did anyone catch Gintoki being a sneaky bastard and commenting on Hanano Saki's post?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>